A logo device is often attached to the exterior of a vehicle to identify and promote a vehicle brand associated with the vehicle. Conventional logo devices are primarily designed for day-time viewing and identification. During nighttime or when the external illumination is insufficient, however, the conventional logo devices may not be easily and correctly identified by viewers. Although some conventional logo devices may include light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to illuminate patterns on the logo devices, their front covers often have a layer of thin film disposed thereon, causing insufficient reflections during daytime and reducing light emissions during nighttime.